Unknown Specimen 5
Main Description= Unknown Specimen 5, referred to as Lisa in the game files, is one of the specimens encountered in the Endless Mode. Appearance Lisa resembles a woman with gray skin, long brown hair, and a tattered, dirty beige dress. Her head droops toward her left shoulder as if her neck is broken and her face is frozen in a wide grin. One eye seems to be missing while the other is dead white. Her arms hang stiffly down at her sides and her bare legs and feet seem to be swollen. While moving, her body stays rigid while her head and neck contort and shake violently. During her game over screen, a close up of her face is shown with a centipede crawling out of her eye and various other bugs coming out of her mouth. Several of her teeth are missing. Gameplay Introduction The first sign of Lisa's presence is that the ambient sounds that usually play inside the mansion will suddenly go silent. From the third room onward, the screen will gradually become tinted in deep red. Occasionally, the slime variant of Specimen 1 (with its paint fading) will silently pop out of the sides of walls, always bearing a note. These notes are brief and ominous. As the Protagonist walks through more rooms, the screen will become redder, alongside a deep, guttural ambiance. A few rooms later, Lisa will appear and begin chasing the player. Chase She enters through the door of each room and will slowly float towards the Protagonist, meaning she can go over pits. They must keep her in their sights, otherwise, she will immediately appear behind them and attack for 45 damage. Keep in mind that she can still move when in the player's vision. The axe has no effect on her. Eventually, the Room counter will freeze until the Protagonist has escaped her. Attack Every time she attacks the Protagonist, she teleports to a random place around them. She deals 40 damage with a cooldown of 2 seconds. Death If she kills the player character, an image of her rotting face will flash onto the screen with this message: "You cannot dream without darkness. "You cannot wake without pain. "Tear off your foolish disguise. Notes "I've been watching you for some time now." "Why even bother filling your lungs?" "Reading these won't help you. Only death can help you." "You think you're clever don't you?" "Do you feel safe?" "Your blood smells so thick. I can hear the vessels oozing." Audio "LISA_AMB", the ambience that plays before Lisa starts chasing the player. "LISA AMB2", Unknown Specimen 5's chase theme. "M6 AMB2" Lisa's death screen sound Trivia * She is based on the character of the same name from Silent Hills' Playable Teaser (Shortly P.T.) The rooms becoming red and looping endlessly during the chase also mirror the nature of said game. * Unknown Specimen 5, along with Unknown Specimen 1, are the only enemies who can temporarily stop the room counter from increasing. *Unknown Specimen 5 shares the same death screen sound with Monster 4. |-|HD Renovation Changes= Appearance No notable changes. Gameplay She now has her own introduction room. The player will enter at a small corridor that goes into a room with a bookcase and a table with a candle on it. To the right, another corridor leading into a "main hall", with a chandelier and a door that cannot be interacted with. On the opposite side, there's another corridor with an "exit door" at the end. Everytime the player goes through the door, the room will loop, with a few changes. On the first loop, a phone will be on the table instead of the candle. It will start ringing and abruptly cut out, and will resume ringing again. On the second loop, the walls will look more worn out and the table is replaced with bones. On the third and final loop, the screen will have a deep red hue, the bookcase and bones will be gone and a table will be present in the main hall. Lisa is seen facing the table, which has a note on top. She will disappear when the player gets close to her. After leaving the room, the player will be out of the looping room and the chase will begin. Her first appearance no longer stops ambiance, but will still stop the music. In addition, she can no longer teleport if observed for too long and her moving pace while observed has been drastically reduced and she will slowly turn invisible if she hasn't teleported in a while, only becoming visible once the player stops observing her. She still has the ability to freeze the Room counter, effectively making her chase longer. On the other hand, the amount of damage Lisa deals is much smaller, dealing about 15 damage per hit. The overall mechanics of the Specimen have been overhauled, causing it to sporadically teleport less and to stop teleporting into walls. Trivia * Her starting room is a clear reference to Silent Hills P.T.'s room, which Howard's Room is also a nod to. |-|Gallery= LisaRooms.png|Red room and faded popout before Lisa's chase. US5InGame.png|Unknown Specimen 5 in-game. MS25_01_spr.png|Lisa's death screen. DeathScreen2.gif|Ditto, animated. LisaclosHD.png|Close up of Lisa's face in the HD Renovation. Lisa room loop 0.png|Unknown Specimen's introduction room, entrance corridor. LisaRoomLoop0B.png|The indroduction room's "main hall". LisaRoomLoop1.png|First loop, the phone appears. LisaRoomLoop2.png|Second loop, bones appear and the walls are worn out. LisaRoomLoop3.png|Final loop, furniture is gone, a deep red hue covers the room. LisaRoomLoop3B.png|Final loop, the table with a note on it. Category:Specimen Category:Unknown Specimen